Akaito
Akaito is a red themed derivative of the Vocaloid Kaito. His name is a combination of "Kaito" and "Akai", which means 'red' in Japanese. Español: Akaito es un derivado temático rojo del Vocaloid Kaito. Su nombre en una combinacion de '''''Kaito y Akai, que significa rojo en japonés. Design/Diseño He is primarily a recolor of Kaito with red hair and eyes, wearing a red scarf, his coat has red instead of Kaito's blue.To make a slight difference from Kaito, Akaito's eye shape is usually drawn more sharply. Another variation has him wearing a black coat instead of a white one. Español: Él es principalmente un recolor de Kaito con el pelo y los ojos rojos, llevando una bufanda roja, su capa tiene tiene rojo en vez del azul de Kaito. Para hacer una diferencia leve de Kaito, la forma del ojo de Akaito se dibuja generalmente más agudamente.Otra variación es que el lleva vestido con una capa negra en vez de una blanca. Personality/Personalidad Early portrayals show him to be slightly more manly than Kaito with a calm personality. He has a liking for spicy foods. He's also is known for being notably stubborn, naughty and having delinquent tendencies in later portrayals. he is often shown having a very flirty or playboy personality. He likes cracking jokes to hear people laugh. Español: Los primeros retratos le muestran que es un poco más varonil que Kaito con una personalidad tranquila. Él tiene un gusto por los alimentos picantes. También es conocido por ser notablemente terco, travieso y tener tendencias delincuentes en retratos posteriores. A menudo se muestra con una personalidad muy coqueta o playboy. Le gusta romper chistes para escuchar a la gente reír. Biography/Biografía Akaito originated from a certain Vocaloid cover that featured two Kaitos: One original, and one red-colored. The red colored Kaito sung in a lower range. This was the beginning of Akaito's existence in Vocaloid fandom. Akaito is also the first Fanloid to come from Kaito. Español: Akaito se originó de una cierta cubierta de Vocaloid que ofreció dos Kaitos: Uno original, y uno rojo-coloreado. El Kaito de color rojo cantado en un rango inferior. Este fue el comienzo de la existencia de Akaito en Vocaloid fandom. Akaito es también el primer Fanloid que viene de Kaito. Voice configuration Notable media Additional info Relationships *Gathering information from the fandom, it appears Akaito and Kaito have a rivalry with one another. *It is mentioned in many fandoms as him being: "Kaito's twin" *Akaito was also speculated by fans to be the love interest of Zatsune Miku. *There are occasions that he is implied to be buddies with the likes of Meito and Mikuo. Appearances ;Artwork :Search Akaito on deviantArt Pixiv Pixiv2 Piapro Piapro2 ;Media :Search Akaito on YouTube NicoVideo NicoVideo2 Trivia *Akaito is among the first generation of Fanmade Vocaloids that are what today called Pitchloids. Gallery Note; this is not a gallery for every fanart out there, just for reference External links *Vocalchara encyclopedia: AKAITO entry 0016 Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Kaito Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kaito